Loop hole
by pretzelboy
Summary: AU, Chrno remembers a loop hole in the contract and all ends well, if you don't like happy endings don't read. one-shot, OOC but it's explained.


Loop Hole

Chrno walked out of the house and saw Rosette sitting in the swing, he walked over and sat down.

"ya know I really do like this view I wish that I could just go on looking at it forever," said Rosette.

"hey," said Rosette.

"hmm?" replied Chrno.

"i was thinking about undoing the seal. If I did it then you could heal all of your wounds, then everything would be Jake," she reached up and touched the seal.

"aw, applesauce, Rosette, being here with you is what's really important right now, and I don't want to lose anything else right now not- wait," said Chrno, he closed his eyes, then they shot open, and a smile spreed across his face, "I'VE GOT IT!" he shouted in triumph.

"what are you talking about, Chrno?" asked Rosette.

"i remember, long ago, I was told about a way to- well I'll explain about that later," he reached out and took the seal from around rosette's neck. He then began chanting in Latin, the seal then suddenly dissolved into something resembling sand.

The sun continued to set and finely in sunk behind the hill.

"goodbye Chrno," said Rosette and she closed her eyes.

Chrno just stood there still grinning, Rosette opened her eyes, "what's wrong why am I not dead?"

"i destroyed the seal, rosette, I was told long ago that if a Devil and a human make a contract the Devil can dissolve the seal, the human gets back the time they lost and the devil loses his immortality, and his demonic appearance," and slowly before her very eyes, his hair was changing, It was now black, and his eyes were dark green his ears were losing their points and becoming round. He was human.

"Chrno, what?" it was then that she noticed how tall he was, he used to look like a 13 year old boy but now he looked like he was sixteen or seventeen. Not to mention the fact that he was very handsome, add the fact that she was not going to die and rosette felt like the happiest girl alive. She stood up took in a deep breath and screamed "HEY, WORLD GUESS WHAT? I'M NOT GOING TO DIE!!!" she took a deep breath.

Chrno walked up beside her took a deep breath and shouted "ME NETHER AND I'M HUMAN!!!"

they looked at each other, screaming was not enough to contain this euphoria they had to do something crazy and reckless and wild.

"Chrno?"

"yes?"

"kiss me!"

"What?"

she leaned up close to him their faces inches apart, "give me some sugar baby."

Rosette crashed his mouth to his,Chrno matched her movements Rosette slowly ran her tongue along Chrno's lip, he groaned and opened his mouth to the nun. His tongue entered her mouth quickly and she moaned into his mouth. He tasted like apples, she tasted like strawberries. They separated their foreheads still toughing.

"i love you" said Chrno

"i love you too" said Rosette.

A silence fell between them, "you wanna kiss some more?"

"sounds Jake,"

their lips reconnected, rosette Wrapped her arms around Chrno's neck and brought him closer. Chrno wrapped his arms around Rosette's waist and brought her closer. Their lips separated and Chrno began to kiss rosette's neck. She moaned and pulled him closer.

"kiss me harder," she said.

He obied and began to pull her into the house.

***time skip***

Azamaria and Rosette's other friends for the order were on the porch, looking worried.

"we've searched everywhere, where could they be?" said Azamaria.

"i know I mean how irresponsible can a person be" said one of the girls. "we;re worried sick about them and they go off to be together. How selfish can they be?" And she punched the door, it fell of it's hinges.

They all looked inside and gasped. Chrno was pinned to the ground by Rosette who seemed to be trying to eat his face, they both had barely any clothes on.

They both looked up to see the three standing in the door way.

"Rosette what are you doing?" shouted one of the girls.

"what does it look like i'm doing?" she leaned down so her face was inches from Chrno's again, "i'm devouring face.

The three girls screamed and ran out of the room.

"what's their problem?" asked Chrno.

"less talk more tongue" said Rosette

**and they lived happily ever after, until the end of their days.**

**it's stupid i know**

**still review please  
**


End file.
